Living Dead World
by AlliApocalypse
Summary: Bella Swan is faced with a world of the undead. She is responsible for her daughter and her family because she is an expert on zombies. This story consists of journal entries, encounters, and socializing. Read on for more entertainment :
1. Chapter 1

_Isabella Swan_

_Saturday_

_Day 1_

_Electricity: On_

_Chaos: Starting_

_Zombies: Minimal (Country-wide)_

_Fear: Lots_

_Yesterday there was talk of an unrecognizable disease outbreak at a hospital in New York City. The same disease was recognized at a hospital in Los Angeles. They say the first traces of this disease were found in government testing officials that came in after experiencing a quick deterioration of their health. According to the frantic news reporter, the government officials passed away shortly after arriving at the hospital and were taken to the morgue. On the way to the morgue, though, the bodies were reanimated and they started to bite the nurses wheeling their gurneys. The nurses immediately started experiencing the symptoms that said government testers had experienced and quickly died and reanimated, and so the pattern went on. People were bitten, then they died, and then reanimated. Police barriers are being put up around the cities that the outbreaks occurred in, but I suspect they did not contain the disease quick enough. I have kept an eye on multiple states and important hospitals, and unfortunately the same symptoms have shown up in hospitals all over the country. Of course, the media is trying to keep quiet, as to not alarm people and create the illusion that we are safe. _

_I am starting to prepare for the worst, though. My father collects many different types of vehicles and keeps them in the field behind our house. I picked out a short bus, for easy maneuverability and storage space. I have packed it with a lot of food that will last a while without spoiling, and many large containers of water that I bought this morning. There are also necessary personal hygiene items, extra clothes for my daughter and I, blankets and pillows, weapons, a first aid kit, and of course, __The Zombie Survival Guide__ by Max Brooks _**(Author's note**: This is an actual book, and it is quite interesting. It would be very useful in a Zombie apocalypse. I own a copy :)**) **

_On Monday, I plan on going to my brother Emmett's house and my step-sister Alice's house with the bus to pick up their families and have them add to my supplies. I'm also going to pick up my best friend Angela and her brother Edward at their apartment. Tomorrow I'm going to call all of them and tell them to get ready. I already told my father and my step-mom about my plans, and they insist on staying at the house. After begging and pleading for hours, I gave up and told them all that I know about survival of the upcoming apocalypse and how to secure the house. I'll report back tomorrow on anything new._


	2. Chapter 2

At 8:45 in the morning, I wasn't feeling too happy. Just yesterday I had heard of the "mysterious" outbreak, and I started panicking. I had a cup of coffee in my hand, a fully loaded bus, a dressed-and-ready toddler, and my cell phone ready to make some serious calls.

"Leigha! What did Mommy say about jumping on the couch?" I yelled after witnessing for the second time today my three year old daughter jumping on the couch. Okay, so I may have given her some soda just to keep her up and alert for some of the day, and zonking out for a nice long nap in the afternoon. I needed some time to work things out.

She immediately sat down and started watching cartoons.

"Yeah, that's right." I muttered. She was a handful, but I loved her with all of my heart. After her father and I had split up, he never kept in touch. She doesn't even know he exists, but hey, that's his fault.

I sat down at the table and wrote down all of the people's names that I had to call. Since watching the news yesterday, my heart felt heavy with the need to protect my loved ones. The first person on my list to call was my brother Emmett.

"Bella? What are you doing calling so early in the morning? Not that we're not happy to hear from you…"

"Well, Em, I was watching the news yesterday, and…it's happening. So I need you and Rose to pack up yours and the kid's things and I'll be at your house tomorrow around 8 a.m. to pick you guys up. I packed one of Dad's old buses from the field." I rushed out.

"Whoa, wait, wait. What's happening? You're not talkin' about this Zombie crap are ya Bells? Because, I hate to break it to you, but that Max Brooks guy is a phony. There will be no Zombie Apocalypse." He insisted.

"Yes, Em, I am talking about the Zombie Apocalypse. It's happening, and you would know that if you paid attention to the news. Just…please do this for me? I may sound crazy now, but you'll thank me later Em, I swear." I pleaded.

He hesitated for a moment, and I could hear him let out a big breath. "Fine, Bella." He said gruffly. "But where do you plan on taking us?"

"Well, I was thinking staying at our house until things got really bad, and then heading to the high school. It would be easy to secure, and it's not in a city or anything, so we wouldn't have to worry about too many zombies. We can't try to make shelter there now obviously, because that would just look really weird."

"Alright. Well, I'm going to talk to Rose about this tonight, but Bella, she is not going to be happy. We'll be ready tomorrow. Why don't we just drive to your house?" He questioned. Well, duh! Why hadn't I just thought of that?

"Yeah that would probably be a better idea. And please pay attention to the news more. I need you to stay updated on what's happening. And maybe it'll be easier for you to comprehend this whole situation if you got some evidence. Well, I'm going to call Ali and Angela, so I'll see you tomorrow? For sure?"

"Yeah Bells. See yah. Bye." He huffed and hung up. Somebody wasn't too happy with me… Oh well, better to be safe than terribly sorry, right? I was starting to get a feeling that my other phone calls wouldn't go too well, but then again I had let Alice and Angela know that I was completely obsessed with the Zombie Apocalypse.

My next phone call was to my step sister Alice. She and I had been thick as thieves since the day we met when we were six and our parents introduced us for the first time. She answered after the first ring.

"Bella! I was wondering when you were going to call! I've been watching the news and holy crap! You must be freaking out! I sure am! I have us all packed up and ready to go where you send us!"

"Well…" I started, pretty relieved that she was way ahead of me, "I'm glad you're ready. Like, so glad. But, you won't be happy with what I'm going to say next."

"Oh jeez Bells, what is it?" She huffed.

"All of us are going to be crammed into my house until we can barricade the high school without it looking suspicious." I rushed out.

"WHAT?" She screeched in my ear. I think I went a little deaf. "You're telling me that-" I could hear her silently counting."-fifteen people are going to be sharing one bathroom and two bedrooms? Are you crazy?"

"No Al, I'm not." I sighed. Though I may just be a bit on the nutty side. So sue me. "I'm trying to keep everyone where I know that they'll be safe and where I can teach them what they need to know about all of this. And at the rate that the virus is spreading, I don't think we'll be staying at the house long. You and Jazz could bring your RV or something to stay in. And we'll probably need one of those big storage trucks from Jazz's work to hold the barricading supplies in. Can you guys come tomorrow morning?" I was hoping and praying her stylish little butt wouldn't mind staying in her RV for a week or two with her messy husband and equally messy son and daughter.

"Sure Bells. Too bad Em and Rose don't have an RV…hey! They could stay in that old barn next to your house! Didn't Jake fix that up a few years ago? And there's a bathroom and everything!"

"Yeah, Al. That actually isn't too bad of a plan."

"I'm a genius. I know." I could practically hear her smirking through the phone. "We should actually come over today so we can get the barn ready for Em and Rose. I'll let Jasper know to go to your house after work. Oh! You know how my father's bank account is like, bottomless?"

"Yeah….where are you going with this Alice?" The wheels were cranking in her brain, and though it may be good in some situations, I was pretty sure she was up to something right now.

"Well, I know you hate to think people could actually buy stuff for you but…I was thinking I could buy the barricading supplies and some things for the barn. It's not like my money will be of use during this whole ordeal. Might as well get as much out of it as I can right?"

"Hm, I think you may be right. Though I should let you know that I'm not thrilled about letting you do this. You already do enough for Leigha and me as it is."

"Oh, you'll get over it soon. I'll see you in a little while, Peyton and Tatum are throwing their breakfast at each other. HEY! Sorry, gotta go! Love you!" She hung up before I got a chance to reply. I was giggling like crazy. At times like this, hearing from Rose and Alice that their children constantly fought, I was glad I only had one child. I was only 20, so I had plenty of time to have more kids; it just definitely wasn't top priority right now.

So, with those completely different calls over, I was kind of curious to how my phone call with Angela would turn out. Would she think I was crazy? Would she be completely prepared and ready to fly over here with her twin brother in tow? Let's find out.

I dialed her number and waited through four rings when she finally answered.

"Isabellaaaaaa!"

"Angelaaaaaa!"

"How are ya Dolly? You been watching the news lately? Edward has, and let me tell you, he is FREAKING out."

"I am not!" I heard Edward shout in the background. I chuckled under my breath. Again with the sibling fighting. Yeesh.

"I'm fine Angie, and yes I've been watching the news. That's what I was calling you about actually." I hesitated. "Can you and Edward possibly pack up everything and come over to my house tomorrow?"

"Uhm, this may sound kind of weird, but Edward already has us packed and ready to go. Like, all ready with food and clothes and flashlights, the whole shebang."

"Well kudos for Edward then! Tell him I said congrats on reading my mind. And ask him if he has a bazooka on him while you're at it." At this we both burst out laughing. I heard her relaying my message to him. He stomped closer to the phone when I was suddenly spoken to with a distinctly deep voice.

"Bella. Thank you for the congratulations. No I do not have a bazooka, or a rocket launcher, or a Tommy gun. I do happen to have the Zombie Survival guide though. From what I hear you also have it, and I am assuming that I would be of great use to you and your family."

"Edward, can I ask you a question?"

"You just did." Smartass.

"Another one doofus. Why do you always talk fancy when you're on the phone?"

"Habit I guess. Bye!" And with that he handed the phone to Angela. Odd creature he is.

"So Bells, we'll be there tomorrow morning to set up, alright?"

"Sure thing, Angelino. Over and out!"

"Bye Sergeant Swan." She giggled.

Well, with the looks of it, I'm going to have fifteen more people living on my property by noon tomorrow. This should be fun.

* * *

><p><em><strong>May I just say that I am THRILLED with this chapter? I know, nothing too special. But it's the start of a soon to be great story.<strong>_

_**I might not update often, but when I do I try to make it good!**_

_**Help me make this story a success! Read it! Share it! Sneeze on it with your magical mucus! Do something!**_

_**Well, hopefully I'll be updating again soon. I write when the writing lighting strikes! (Which should be soon, since I live in New York *the state, not the city*, and hurricane Irene is coming soon! Thunderstorms are my favorite!)**_

_**Ta Ta for now!**_

_**~Allison~**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Isabella Swan_

_Sunday_

_Day 2_

_Electricity: On_

_Chaos: Building_

_Zombies: Spreading to all major cities_

_Fear: Also building, but not fast enough_

_ Today I have called my closest family and friends. They all shall be arriving tomorrow between 8 and 12, except for Alice, who is here helping to make accommodations for everyone. I fear that everyone around me is not cautious enough, and will soon regret that. I will try to instill my beliefs upon my family, but it will be a hard task. Soon the undead will have spread close enough to give them a reality check though. Other than this brief news, not much is different._

_ Since this entry is brief, I shall inform whoever may be reading this of the people I am soon to be in close company with, and their relation to me._

_I, Isabella Marie Swan; Age 20;_

_Leigha Renee Swan; Age 3; Daughter;_

_Charles Robert Swan; Age 44; Father;_

_Mary Susan Brandon Swan; Age 42; Stepmother;_

_Emmett Charles Swan; Age 24; Brother;_

_Rosalie Lillian Hale Swan; Age 24; Sister-In-Law_

_Jacklynne Isabel Swan; Age 4; Niece;_

_Emmalie Rose Swan; Age 4; Niece;_

_Chance Robert Swan; Age 2; Nephew;_

_Alice Mary-Anne Swan Whitlock; Age 20; Stepsister;_

_Jasper Hugh Whitlock; Age 23; Stepbrother-In-Law_

_Peyton Jasper Hugh Whitlock; Age 3; Nephew;_

_Tatum Mariah Alice Whitlock; Age 1; Niece;_

_Angela Nicole Masen; Age 20; Best Friend_

_Edward Anthony Masen; Age 20; Best Friend's Brother_

_Remaining Significant People You Should Be Informed Of:_

_Esme Isabella Swan Cullen; Age 50; Aunt_

_Carlisle Marcus Cullen; Age 57; Uncle_

_Joseph Gianni Cullen; Age 27; Cousin_

_Catherine Elizabeth Sullivan Cullen; Age 25; Cousin-In-Law;_

_Breonica Josephine Cullen; Age 2; Second Cousin;_

_Renee Dawn Potter (Swan) Dwyer; Age 44; Mother;_

_Phillip Gerard Dwyer; Age 34; Stepfather;_

_Jacob William Black; Age 26; Ex-Boyfriend; Father of Leigha;_


	4. Chapter 4

We were so in love. At least that's what I thought, anyway. We had been together for a year, me being a little over sixteen, Jake being twenty-two. Our parents didn't really approve of the relationship because of the age difference, but what could they do? They were best friends anyway so they got over it soon enough. Jake and I always talked about how we would go to Vegas and get married when I turned eighteen, and we would come back to Forks or LaPush so Jake could start his own car repair garage, and I could go to college online to get my degree. I wanted to be an English teacher, since English was my favorite subject. We wanted to have three kids and live in a cozy little cabin in the woods, but not too far from the ocean.

All of our plans changed on that one day almost four years ago though. I was rearranging the closet in my bathroom when I saw the box of tampons I had bought when I ran out a month and a half ago, unopened. My period was NEVER late, always a perfect cycle. I started freaking out. I ran downstairs to tell Alice. Turns out her period was late too, so we rushed to the store and bought five different tests for each of us. All came out positive. We were hysterical. How could this happen to me? To us? I was so scared, but I knew I had to tell Jake right away.

That night at dinner, as he was getting ready to leave, I knew it was time to say something to him. Alice was also talking to her boyfriend, Jasper, on the back porch.

_"Hey Jake," I said, my voice shaky, "I have something to tell you." I looked warily up into his eyes, to find him looking down at me curiously, but with care._

_ "What's wrong Bells? You know you can tell me anything, Honey." He reached up to cup my cheek in his big palm._

_ "I'm….pregnant." I whispered the last part. His hand dropped from my face like I had burned him. He started to slowly back away from me, shaking his head slightly._

_ "You can't be." He mumbled disbelievingly._

_ "I am, Jake. I know it will take some time for us to get used to it but-"_

_ "No." He cut me off. "I'm not ready for a kid Bella. I can't do this. I just...can't. Get rid of it or something. This is going to ruin all of our plans! I can't believe you got pregnant." He had a fierce look on his face, trying to will me to do what he said. Get rid of it? How could he even say that? I couldn't believe he was saying any of this right now. I started tearing up._

_ "Jake," I said, my voice choked up from the oncoming tears. "We can do this. I know we can. I know YOU can. You're capable of anything. We can take care of a baby. Our baby. I love you, Jake." I tried smiling, but it seems that only made it worse._

_ "Bella, would you listen to yourself? You're only sixteen! There is no way you can take care of a kid. I want you to get rid of it. Then we can get on with our lives and pretend this never happened, okay?" His words made me sad, but also defensive of the child growing inside of me. A child growing inside of a child. I was a wise child though, a very mature child, and I knew I could handle this. What I couldn't handle was Jake's rejection._

_ "I'm not getting rid of this baby Jake. It was made from love, and there is no reason it shouldn't live." My voice sounded stronger than before, but still weakened from my tears._

_ "Then I can't stay with you, Bella. Deal with it yourself." And with that, he turned and walked to his car, peeling out of the driveway. _

_ I was sobbing when I burst through the front door, the same time Alice and Jasper came through the back door, hand in hand. That only made me cry harder, and I booked it to my room. I could hear Alice running after me. As soon as I closed my door, it was opened again._

_ "Bella? What's the matter? Where's Jake? Did you tell him?"_

_ "He left me Ali. I told him and he left me." I sobbed into her shoulder. She held me closer, and I could feel her crying as well. We held each other until we fell asleep, side by side, a hand on each other's bellies. _

As I looked down on my daughter as she slept, I felt my heart clench. How could anyone not love this precious little girl? She was energetic, but not exceedingly so. She was sociable, and loved to smile and laugh. She wasn't spoiled, and she had the best manners for a three year old. On top of all of that, she was the most beautiful little girl I had ever seen. Of course, I'm her mother, so I may just be biased. When she whispered 'Mommy' in her sleep, I gently grabbed her hand.

"Mommy will always be here for you, Angel." I whispered. I leaned down and kissed her forehead, and walked to the doorway. I looked back one more time on my daughter, Leigha Renee Swan, and knew I would give my life to protect her from any harm.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So, just a little history on how Little Miss Leigha came to be, and why her Daddy isn't in the picture. <em>**

**_This will probably be the only flashback chapter, since there isn't much more history on Bella to tell. Though, I may add to this history, like Bella and Alice's pregnancies. We'll see how I feel about that :)_**

**_Anywho, hope you enjoyed this, and I'll update soon!_**

**_~Allison~_**


End file.
